bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Oracle Knight Ark
Oracle Knight Ark Skill 'Oracle Ambition (35% boost to all parameters, boost to BC produced during Spark & boost to Spark damage) 'Burst 'X-Rave (22 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & boost normal hit number to all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 22 BC) 'Brave Burst Judgement Blade: Asterio (32 combo massive Light attack on all enemies (damage reciprocate to remaining HP) & boosts all allies' Atk for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 32 BC) Brave Burst Sword of Brave (26 combo massive Light attack on all enemies, boost to all allies' BB Atk & adds all elements to all allies' attack for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 26 BC) Skill Knight Loved by the Gods (Adds chance of slightly recovering HP when attacked & chance of slightly filling BC when attacked) Note: Leader Skill, Brave Burst, Super Brave Burst, Ultimate Brave Burst, and Extra Skill names are not official. About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Ark is Lucius's disciple and a former human. He is known for killing the Six Heroes to save his lover from being sealed away. He also killed them for the sake of protecting the gateway between Elgaia and Grand Gaia during the war between the humans and the gods. Therefore, Ark betrayed the humans to protect Lucius for the sake of the world. If Lucius were to vanish from the world, a gateway to Ishgria would open, which would further cause more chaos to the world as demons would flood and populate the world. Ark is currently the only human would successfully turned into a disciple under Lucius. This is due to his exceptional power shown when he fought the Six Heroes. Fun fact: Ark was the character who appeared on the title screen when Brave Frontier was first released. Alongside him is a priestess looking like Maria named Iria. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Uh... erm... ehh... huh...? This is crazy! Ark boosts ALL STATS by 35%. This is similar to Grahdens's Leader Skill and Owen's Leader Skill. The squad essentially receives a Buffer Jewel boost, making them a lot more bulkier and threatening. Not to mention that this can be stacked with another Ark lead and with more stat-boosting spheres. Let's see how high Colt can go with his HP. If two Ark leads and Claire are present, Colt is equipped with the Buffer Jewel and the Heresy Orb, and Colt is Anima type, our mathematical equation looks a little bit like this: 7582 + (35% from Ark + 35% from second Ark) + (30% from Claire being present) + (35% from Buffer Jewel) + (15% from Heresy Orb). Colt reaches up to 18955 HP! Now what if he's fully imped? He reaches up to 21455 HP! Wow! But that's not all! Ark also boosts BC produced when Sparking. This is great as Sparks are very easy to achieve, especially with units that have high hit counts. On top of that, Spark damage is boosted by 75% to make things even better. Ark now serves as a bulky alternative for Spark leads. We've seen Rosetta, Raaga, and Afla Dilith as Spark leaders, but Ark now dominates the metagame by making a huge appearance as the first Mock Unit to ever receive a 7* form, and a broken one too. Brave Burst Score: 10/10 If you thought Selena and Quaid's UBB were insanely useful, you can now put those units away. Ark's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier. This damage modifier is above the roof, surpassing the typical 280% damage modifiers that the 7* Rare Summon units tend to get. This is amazing as damage output will be very high even with his BB. Best of all, Ark boosts normal hit counts of all allies by 2. This is triple their hit count! You will not have to worry much about BC generation as the tripled normal hit counts will produce a vast amount of BC. Remember that when hit counts are modified, their Drop Checks and damage adjust to their modified hit count. Let's take Len for example. His normal hit count is 25 hits with a 50 BC Drop Check. By adding two hits to each hit, Len hits 75 times with his normal attack along with a potential Drop Check of 150 BC. Now what about Lexida and Sacred Dagger? Len will deal 3 additional hits for each hit with those Spheres and when combined with Ark's BB buff, that's a total of 5 additional hits. That's 125 hits with a potential Drop Check of 250 BC. Imagine that single unit who is able to fill everyone's BB gauges to full. Len can do it. Damage is also increased with increased hit counts. Since this BB adds 2 extra hits, essentially tripling units' hit counts, units' normal attacks will be dealing triple the damage. This is especially useful in Quests where enemies' HP needs to be balanced before multi-killing, such as Frontier Hunter and GGC: Sefia & Kikuri. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Very high damage. This depends on how much HP Ark currently has. Problem is that HC will only recover units at the end of the turn. So, with a healer or some sort of offensive healer (Aurelia is a very good example), Ark can dish out tons of damage with his high damage modifier. At lowest, Ark's SBB damage modifier is 250%, but 750% at its highest. When combined with Ark's Leader Skill, Ark will barely receive damage depending on the enemy you are facing. This is due to the massive Def boost the squad gets from the Leader Skill. The average damage modifier on a 7* unit is 500%. When Ark's HP is above 50%, Ark will already be dealing more damage than the average 7* unit you see from a Rare Summon gate. On top of that, Ark provides a 140% Atk buff. This is now the best Atk buff in the game, topping Zergel's 130% Atk buff which previously topped Ultor's 120% Atk buff. However, this only boosts the Atk stat of the units getting buffed, not the damage modifier, so this Atk buff won't be making much of a difference compared to Spark buffs and critical damage buffs. Nonetheless, this Atk buff is still very good to have as damage is still significantly higher than without the Atk buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Holy Lucius... and we thought Raaga's UBB was good... Ark's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier! Wow! Normally, units would have a 1000% damage modifier, but with Ark, that's not the case. Even better, Ark boosts the damage modifiers of all BB/SBB/UBB by 500%. Power creep much? The 500% boost to damage modifiers is insane. Ark now has a 1700% damage modifier and the units that are supporting him are also getting the 500% damage modifier boost. The overall damage will be significantly higher with high modifiers because of this buff. Since the average damage modifier for a 7* unit is 500%, it's safe to say that the damage modifiers of those units with the buff will be as good as a typical UBB damage modifier, which is 1000%. You're essentially activating everyone's UBB under this buff, along with the one OP unit that is Ark. What about the elemental buff? Shida is in the house. Ark adds all elements to attacks so whatever damage your units are dealing is strong damage. With all of the elements, all enemies are going to be weak to one of the six elements so they will always be weak to any attack coming at them. While this may be useful in Frontier Hunter, UBB isn't often used all that much in Frontier Hunter, especially with the fact that it cannot be spammed like SBB. Regardless, still an outstanding UBB to use. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Ark is able to recover some HP he lost with a 25% probability. This can be useful especially when taking tons of damage, yet still surviving. However, this isn't reliable because it relies on RNG. Ark isn't always going to recover HP due to RNG weighing down on him, disciple or not. Regardless of how strong disciples are, RNGesus will always be there topping every god in the game. The BB regen when attack is nice too, but it relies on RNG as well. Ark has a 50% chance to boost his BB gauge by 2-3 BC. 50% might seem a bit high for a probability-based effect, but when compared to other units that utilize this effect, they have a guaranteed chance of proccing, such as Aaron's Extra Skill, Fei's Leader Skill, etc. Still a nice effect to have as it can save you in the long run. Speaking of probability, there might be RNGesus weighing Ark down with his Extra Skill, but don't forget as the more times Ark is hit, the closer the number of successes become in relation to the probability. You might not see the probability kick in for the first few times Ark gets hit, but you will see that in a longer battle where Ark is hit hundreds of times that Ark is closer to activating his Extra Skill 25% or 50% of the time. Arena Score: 10/10 We have a walking Buffer Jewel dominating Arena now! First, there was Grahdens, then Owen, and then a disciple? Ark has an amazing normal Drop Check of 40 BC. If you stayed and waited long enough for Ark's attack animation to finally finish each turn in Trial 007, you will see that he deals 20 hits. Ark's BB might take a bit to fill, but it's worth it. In fact, 26 BC isn't much if the squad has high Drop Checks and BB gauge utility. In return, you get a very nice and strong 300% damage modifier to use against your opponents. Being a Light-type, Ark shouldn't even have a problem wiping out the opponent's team in one go. This is also due to the fact that Light attacks never deal weak damage, unlike Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder. As a Leader, Ark comes in with a Buffer Jewel effect to everyone on his team. This allows your team to tank hits more easily and deal more damage. This is very useful, especially in Random Rule battles where the No Brave Bursts rule may come to play. Stats Score: 9/10 Unlike other 7* units, Ark's stats are quite set and stone due to the fact that he is only available as a Lord type. Regardless, he's still got very good HP and Atk stats to survive and deal heavy amounts of damage. His Def and Rec are pretty okay as they are above average. Best of all, all of this can be scaled up to meta stats with imps as his imp boosts are quite high compared to other Mock Units. In terms of typing, my type preference for Ark is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Ark is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Ark can practically be used anywhere. His BB and SBB are insane and perfect to use anywhere. If you need to keep your BB gauge momentum going, Ark's BB can contribute as he adds 2 extra hit counts. With increased hit counts, Drop Checks and damage are increased. Ark's Leader Skill becomes extremely useful in Raid as bosses from RC5 deal heavy amounts of damage, enough to one-shot units even with high HP stats. The boost in Spark damage and BC production vastly help as well since there are a number of bosses that have BC drop resistance. There are so many things about Ark that we can fathom about. He's got high damage capabilities that not only benefit himself, but also for the entire squad. He can provide so much support for the squad while dealing massive amounts of damage. Could you imagine what abilities the next Mock Unit could hold? Conclusion Total Score: 9.5/10 Ark is the first Mock Unit to ever receive a 7* form. Even at just a disciple level, Ark has proven to be one of the best units in the game. Imagine Lucius and Karna Masta when they get their Mock Unit forms. Interestingly enough, Ark's lore mentions how it is unknown on how Noel was able to extract information of Ark. Shady much? Who knows? Noel could be the future best possible Mock Unit in the game. If you're excited for Trial 007 to come out, leave a vote on this poll! Are you excited for Trial 007 to come to Global? Yes! No... Comment below on what you think of Ark! Surprised to see him on the first title screen of Brave Frontier? Surprised how strong he is even though he's just a disciple like Tilith? Most importantly, are you excited for Trial 007 to come out in Global?! Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Twilight God Grahdens *Raging Blade Owen *Goddess Tilith *Winged Lord Eriole Category:Blog posts